Search queries are continually being generated and executed in relation to expanding numbers of documents and other data sources. However, difficulties arise when large numbers of matching documents are presented in response to a query. In particular, it is often difficult to categorize and traverse various groups of responsive documents in an efficient and user-friendly fashion.